


Cut Straight To The Heart Of Me

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Shadowhunters Love Fest [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good brother, Fluff, Jace breaks my heart, M/M, Magnus is magnus, Simon can't stop talking, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: After everything that's happened, Jace just wants to be left alone. He should be so lucky, though - instead the Seelies want payback. Little does he know that Seelie payback might have some... unexpected consequences.aka. jimon vs. truth spells





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Shadowhunters Love Fest](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/154910608248/shadowhunters-valentines-day-fic-a-thon). Today is Magic day, and I have a weak spot for truth spells. Which basically produced this monster.
> 
> Come yell at me at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) xoxo

As was not unusual these days, when the Shadowhunters arrived at Magnus’ apartment in a bundle of chaos and urgency, Magnus was not alone.

The Shadowhunters seemed a little surprised by this, eyes catching on Simon Lewis, who was sitting on Magnus’ couch, drinking tea and looking a little nervous and entirely at home all at once. Although he didn’t really get to remain lounging on the couch for that long, because as soon as he realised what was going on, he leapt to his feet, as curious to see what was going as Magnus was. 

Jace, frankly, wished the apartment was empty and that his siblings had just left him to ride this out in peace, but no. They’d  _ insisted _ . Magnus will know what to do. Magnus can help. As far as Jace was concerned, Alec was biased, and Izzy was biased towards whatever Alec wanted, and Clary was biased towards whatever  _ Izzy _ wanted.

This had all been a lot easier before they were all dating or related.

Magnus moved forward, puzzled expression on his face and clearly a couple of seconds away from asking what the hell was going on, but Alec beat him to it, jumping in with what could possibly be the worst explanation he had ever heard.

“The Seelies messed with Jace.”

Not that it was a  _ lie _ . The four of them had been out on patrol, hunting for clues about Valentine, anything that might be useful. Everything had been… oddly normal, until the Seelies had seemingly crawled out of the shadows and gotten a hold of him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground like he’d been punched into the next century, head spinning and a strange urge to vomit on the sidewalk.

Alec, Izzy and Clary had leapt to his defence, of course, but the Seelies had simply sneered at him, eyeing him with something between disgust and satisfaction.

“We know what you did, Jace Wayland. Consider this payback. It’s about time you learned some of what it’s like to be like one of  _ us _ .”

They’d disappeared as quickly as they’d come, Alec scraping him off the concrete, righting him to his feet and asking if he was okay. ‘I’m fine’. Those were the words he’d meant to say when he opened his mouth, but it just felt like he was choking on them, gasping on air as his tongue refused to twist itself into the right shapes. Which hadn’t made anyone feel any  _ better  _ about the situation. And then, as he worked through answers to the question, he finally got one of them to come out.

“I feel like shit.”

And since that moment, Jace had found himself completely and utterly unable to lie to anyone.

He supposed it was their poetic form of payback. Ever since he’d come back from Valentine, gotten back on his feet and somehow found himself somewhat free again, every time he went outside he seemed to get abuse from one angle or another. The wolves still wanted him dead, and probably would have torn him apart if not for Luke. The vampires heard about what happened at the den, and were almost equally as angry, even if it was Camille’s lot that were the angriest. They had hated him anyway, he was sure.

So really, it was no surprise the Seelies wanted a piece of him to. And to curse him with a Seelie trait was… interesting, but far more bothersome than he’d imagined. Every little half truth and white lie was gone from his lips, so he couldn’t even dismiss the constant worries he’d received on the way here, because he couldn’t tell them anything particularly reassuring. 

He’d learned to keep his mouth shut. Something that Izzy joked was nothing short of a miracle.

He’d probably appreciate the humour later. For now he was just irritated.

Magnus parked him on the couch not too far from Simon, and began to work his magic. Jace sat still, head tilted back, eyes closed, ignoring the tingle across his skin as Magnus worked. Izzy and Clary had disappeared, saying they’d continue the hunt for clues they’d been on. Jace was in safe hands, apparently. Alec, worry wart that he was, stayed. 

After ten minutes, he could feel Magnus was done, and cracked an eye open, looking the warlock over.

“Well? Did it work?”

Magnus sighed, shaking his head a little.

“Seelie magic is… different. Complex. I could break it, but I’m afraid that might do more harm than good.” Jace bit his lip. He didn’t much fancy being stuck like this, and he’d gladly have Magnus do whatever if only to stop him leaking information everywhere. “It should wear off in a day or so. You’ll just need to wait it out.”

Jace nodded, and watched as Alec pulled Magnus aside, apparently worried about one thing or another. Honestly, he was fine with that conclusion. Lock himself in an empty room for a day, don’t talk to anyone. Easy, right?

“Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Beer? iPod?” Simon babbled on for a moment, and Jace turned his head. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten Simon was there, but he’d been  _ trying _ to forget Simon was there. Because the last person he wanted to be around whilst under the effects of a truth spell was Simon Lewis.

He hadn’t expected to see so much of Simon after… everything. His actions hadn’t exactly made him popular with the downworlders, after all, and the Institute was on lockdown for so long. But then Clary had started sneaking Simon in at some point, and somehow they’d started running into each other. For all the animosity he’d felt towards the mundane… he’d almost forgotten where most of it came from now. 

They’d had too many ridiculous nights together. Jace, teaching Simon piano, taking therapy in the music. Simon finding an old beat up guitar and insisting on teaching Jace a few chords in return. Simon taking Jace to an arcade when they were supposed to be on a mission, and insisting they play some silly game. Only Simon had won, and Jace couldn’t let  _ that _ stand. They’d been in there for an hour before Isabelle found them - Jace still hadn’t beaten him at anything. It was a crippling point of shame he wouldn’t admit to. Spending a night together at the Hunter’s Moon, Jace subtly spying on Alec, Simon hanging out with Maia. Jace being there for Simon when he went through all the stresses of being honest with his family. Simon being there for him after… everything.

He didn’t hate Simon anymore. He far from hated Simon. But he didn’t want to  _ admit _ that. So he should really…. not be here right now.

Jace shook his head in response, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He kept his eyes facing forward, staring into blank space, but it didn’t stop him seeing the way Simon’s face fell a little, his hands twisting nervously, scratching at the back of his head, trying to find something to  _ do _ in some sort of nervous energy.

Simon nodded to himself after a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

“Yeah, I mean. Just been cursed, right? Who would want coffee after that? And I mean, if even  _ Magnus  _ can’t do anything… Cause you know, Magnus is amazing and powerful and have you  _ heard _ his stories? I think he nearly broke Peru from the way he talks it just-”

“Simon? Shut up,” Jace cut in, sounding harshing that intended, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t need this right now. He just needed this damn curse to go away. This was all because of Valentine. All because of what he’d done, what he’d caused, what he’d done to  _ Jace _ , before he’d even been born…

Maybe he deserved this hell. He was evil, after all, drugged up on demon blood, so much of a monster his own birth mother had tried to kill him not so long ago. He didn’t deserve anything more than what he was getting. Simon deserved better.

Still, it didn’t stop Jace feeling guilty when Simon’s face fell, nerves getting the better of him again. Simon got up, beginning to head over.

“Right, yeah. I should just… go. I mean, you hate me, so no point in making you-”

“Simon,” Jace cut in, moving in a flash, sparking forward and catching Simon’s hand before he could get too far. Jace got to his feet, standing in front of the sweet nerdy mundane who’d somehow been dragged into all this. It wasn’t his fault. Jace should have been paying more attention. He should have noticed what was happening to Simon, should have stopped it, should have kept him closer instead of dismissing him at every turn. And for what? Jealous because Simon was best friends with his  _ sister _ ? Because Simon loved her?

Even if Simon had been  _ in  _ love with Clary, he should have just stepped aside instead of being an ass about it. Would have saved them both a lot of really… weird and conflicting feelings. That was for sure.

Simon jumped a little, turning on the spot and looking up at Jace. Jace sighed. He didn’t want to get into this, not whilst he was so obviously  _ cursed _ , but… 

“I don’t hate you.”

“What?” Simon whispered, voice cracking on the word, barely even spoken. But still, Jace heard it. Maybe because he was a bit of a monster instead. That was Valentine said, right? He was only the best because he was the worst. Right now, he’d trade anything to be normal.

Whatever normal even was at this point.

“I don’t… I don’t hate you, Simon. I’m just… I’m not used to being honest.”

This was exactly what he hadn’t wanted to get into. Damn Simon Lewis.

Simon frowned, shaking his head a little. “I don’t… what do you mean?”

“I’m not…” Jace exhaled sitting back down on the couch, Simon magnetically going with him. Their hands were somehow still entwined, fingers tangled together. A few weeks ago, Jace might have found it weird, but now… He didn’t pull away. If anything, he craved the contact all the more. “When I was a kid, my Dad…  _ Valentine _ … he always said I had to be the best. And if I was going to  _ be  _ the best, I had to  _ believe _ I was the best. You can’t just… switch that on. You don’t get rid of all those insecurities and vulnerabilities overnight. But you can fake it. So I just… spent all of my time acting like I was amazing, even if that wasn’t how I  _ felt _ . And at some point it just became second nature, so…” Jace made a gesture with his free hand, as if to say his explanation circled back to the original point. Simon paused, eyes fixed on their joined hands before flicking up to Jace’s face.

“My Dad died when I was young,” he said abruptly, and Jace looked at him sympathetically, tugging a little on his hand.

“Simon…”  _ You don’t have to do this. I’m the one that’s cursed. You don’t need to come out in sympathy. _

“No… I mean, it’s only fair, right?” Simon replied, smiling a little. “So when he died it was… hard. We had always been so close, and he was such an inspiration to me. But then my Mom… she didn’t take it well, and my sister tried to take care of me but… You know what people are like, yeah? You’re the man of the house now, you need to take responsibility for something. So I did. I tried. I worked… so hard. And I got myself into Accounting school. Because that was the safe thing. I always loved music more, but Accounting seemed like some great, stable career and I could finally take care of my Mom like I was supposed to.

“Only then I died so that kind of screwed up that plan.”

Jace swore he felt his heart break a little. Back in the early days, he’d never bothered to pay attention to what Simon was doing. He hadn’t cared who the mundane friend was, his own worries, fears, loyalties. He’d only ever seen Clary, new and fascinating as she was to him. He’d been so, incredibly stupid, and he couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to notice it.

“You didn’t screw anything up, Simon,” Jace said, truly believing the words, and finding them slip out all the easier for it. 

“Didn’t I? I made my whole family think I was off on some druggie bender, put them in danger because of Raphael breathing down my neck, and that’s without mentioning what Valentine might do to them if he decides to do some weird chained emotional leverage thing, because if he takes them I’ll have to go after them and Clary will probably come with me and-”

“I would too.”

Simon stopped, staring. Jace, too, wasn’t even sure of what he’d just offered. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was completely and utterly true. If Simon was in trouble, if Simon’s  _ family _ was in trouble… of course he would go help. Simon was his friend. He’d want to help.

Maybe Simon was more than his friend. The thought of Simon being anywhere near Valentine made his heart stop, made him feel protective like he hadn’t done over anyone other than family before. Simon was trying so hard. He hadn’t asked for any of this, and yet here he was, looking as worried and defiant and beautiful as he always did.

Wait. Shit. Beautiful? Where did that come from?

But he knew it wasn’t a lie. Maybe he could still think what he wanted, but this curse was making it incredibly easy for him to discern what he thought to be true and what he didn’t. And Simon… Simon was attractive. And after all those nights spent together, all their shared time and experiences… after staying up until 6am one day just so Simon didn’t have to spend the night alone… maybe it was time he let himself admit that there was something going on.

“Oh. Well. Thanks. But I mean, I hope it never happens, but it doesn’t stop me worrying, especially after everything with Mom and honestly I'm glad she's safe because I don’t think I could-”

He was never going to stop talking. Unless Jace gave him something else to do.

Which was exactly why he leaned in and kissed the boy, full on the mouth.

Simon seemed to freeze up for a moment, and for that single moment, Jace’s heart fell, thinking he’d overstepped the mark. He began to pull away, realising his mistake and feeling all the more shamed for it, but before he could get very far, a hand snaked around his neck at what could only be vampiric speed, tugging him closer, teeth smashing against teeth, and Jace swore he could feel himself falling. 

It was a kiss of emotions and truth and things that Jace hadn’t even realised were hiding in his cold, broken heart. In that moment, he felt more alive than he’d ever realised he could. And he loved it.

“Well, as much as I adore the fact that apparently everyone who is related to Alexander has completely rejected heterosexuality, I’d prefer it if you two didn’t have sex on my couch.”

Jace started at the sound of Magnus’ voice, bringing him back to reality. Right. Magnus’ apartment. Curse. Alec was there. 

Shit. Alec was there.

Jace also hadn’t realised quite how much he’d been into that kiss, as Simon was indeed stretched out on Magnus’ couch underneath him, hips aligned together. Their hands had lost each other at some point, instead winding to other body parts. Simon was clinging to his shirt, his other hand tracing circles at the back of his neck. Jace’s own hands seemed to be hovering somewhere around Simon’s neck, not at all worried about the lack of pulse he felt there.

Christ, and he’d thought Alec and Izzy had the cornerstone on having relationships with Downworlders.

Jace went to move away, but surprisingly, Simon tugged him closer even as they righted themselves, determined to keep that contact there.

“Sorry, Magnus,” Simon apologised, but Jace zoned out the conversation, his eyes fixed on Alec, who was hovering near the kitchen door, watching the scene with something that Jace could only identify as pride.

Alec. Proud of Jace. How strange was that?

Jace let his eyes slip downwards, almost feeling guilty, but Alec quickly shook his head, shooting him a smile. It was so much more than he could have said in words, and he watched as Alec’s hand drifted to the spot he knew his parabatai rune was. The bond itself was humming, alive with joy and compassion and love.

A tight knot somewhere in Jace’s chest unwound, and he returned the smile.

Alec was okay. Alec thought this was a good thing. Alec supported him.

There was very little else he needed in the world.

Simon moving at his side jolted him into action, Jace realising he really had missed every word Simon and Magnus said. But Simon seemed to know what was going on, tugging him towards the door and out onto the street. Simon looked up towards the sky. It would be dawn soon - but not too soon. They still had time to walk, go somewhere.

“Think you can sneak me into the Institute?” Simon asked. “We could be like a bad teen movie, I’ll climb in your window and hide under your bed when your Mom comes in and almost catches us having sex. Or… Aldertree, I guess.”

Jace smiled, taking Simon’s hand and squeezing lightly.

“Sounds perfect.”

Maybe Seelie curses had their uses after all.


End file.
